


Всё в тебе

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэн никогда не считал себя особенным красавцем. Но он знал, что другие люди находят его привлекательным, и, что самое важное, он знал, что так считал Фил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё в тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575763) by [ramonaspeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks). 



Дэн никогда не считал себя особенным красавцем. Не то чтобы он думал, что он урод, просто каждый раз, глядя в зеркало, он не мог не замечать в себе недостатки. Он видел себя целиком и полностью и прекрасно знал обо всех изъянах и несовершенствах.

Он знал, что другие люди находят его привлекательным, и, что самое важное, он знал, что так считает _Фил_. Иногда это казалось настолько же нереальным, как если бы он пришёл в магазин с деньгами из «Монополии», а кассир принял бы их без единого вопроса. Но в глубине его души всегда таилось тревожное чувство, что однажды эта иллюзия разрушится.

А Дэн хотел, чтобы Фил никогда не переставал верить, что его красота реальна. Он не хотел, чтобы Фил когда-нибудь перестал смотреть на него так, будто он привлекателен, ведь в такие моменты Дэн в это почти верил.

— О чём ты думаешь? — из динамика ноутбука раздался голос Фила. — У тебя грустный вид.

— Не знаю. Так, о разном. — Дэн покраснел, когда понял, что вместо того, чтобы смотреть на Фила, он уставился на крохотный квадратик в углу монитора, где было его собственное изображение. — Как думаешь, будет ли это ложью, если ты примешь комплимент, который не считаешь правдой?

Иногда Дэн чувствовал себя лжецом. Для Фила он существовал только в виде пикселей, и тот не знал о сотнях фотографий, которые он удалял перед тем, как найти одну единственную для того, чтобы запостить в Сети. Также он никогда не упоминал о часах, проведённых перед зеркалом перед их разговорами, и о том, как он располагал ноутбук под идеальным углом прежде, чем войти в скайп.

— Странный вопрос.

— Сам просил.

Дэн прикрыл рот рукой и сдержал зевок. Они говорили вот уже три часа, и время давно перевалило за полночь. Он передвинулся на кровати, и ему захотелось, чтобы на нём было надето что-то более удобное, чем узкие джинсы и толстовка. Чтобы поговорить с Филом, он закрылся в своей спальне, и теперь там стало слишком жарко.

— Ты не можешь решать, что есть правда, а что — нет. — Фил подался вперёд и подставил руки под подбородок. — Может, другие видят тебя лучше, чем ты — сам себя.

Дэн увеличил окошко скайпа на своём компьютере, чтобы лицо Фила занимало почти весь экран. Он прижал пальцы к монитору и закрыл Филу глаза.

— Теперь ты меня не видишь.

— Это не так работает. Ты должен закрыть камеру. — Фил рассмеялся. Было как раз то время, когда они обычно начинали валять дурака. — Не надо так делать, мне нравится на тебя смотреть.

Дэн отвёл руку от компьютера.

— Я выгляжу лучше через камеру. Если ты встретишь меня в живую, то, скорее всего, будешь разочарован.

— _Когда_ я встречу тебя, а не _если_ я встречу тебя. И я серьёзно в этом сомневаюсь.

— Значит, ты действительно хочешь встретиться со мной? — Дэн опустил капюшон своей толстовки. Его волосы нелепо торчали в разные стороны, но в комнате было чертовски жарко.

— Вообще-то я всё время об этом думаю. — Голос Фила стал тише, и Дэн потянулся к клавиатуре и прибавил громкость, чтобы точно его слышать. — Я всё время думаю о _тебе_.

Слова были такими приятными, что Дэн на минуту замолк и несколько раз проиграл их в голове. На мгновение он даже позволил себе поверить, что они могли быть правдой.

— Извращенец, — сказал Дэн и мысленно пнул себя за то, что испортил такой момент. Он не мог заставить себя признаться в том, что чувствует то же самое, так что превратил всё в шутку. — Конечно, думаешь.

Фил пожал плечами.

— Сердцу не прикажешь, Дэн.

— И что же тебе во мне нравится?

— Хм. Сложный вопрос. Наверное... — Фил откинулся назад и на несколько секунд замолк. — Всё в тебе.

— Ты меня всего даже не видел.

— Но всё равно знаю, что ты мне нравишься. — Фил поднял брови и рассмеялся.

Дэну не нравился смешливый голос Фила. Он не думал, что Фил смеётся над ним, но иногда его голос был больше похож на того AmazingPhil’а из Интернета, чем на Фила _настоящего_. Дэн часто из-за этого беспокоился, пытаясь понять, когда Фил всё же был честным, а когда вел себя наигранно. Будучи настроенным оптимистично, он говорил себе, что всё это было по-настоящему, и Фил просто сам собой переходил на такой забавный голос, когда находился перед камерой. Будучи еще большим оптимистом, он даже позволял себе думать, что Фил просто нервничал так же, как и он сам, и таким способом пытался произвести на него впечатление. 

— Фил, уже очень поздно. — Дэн улыбнулся, заметив, как лицо Фила померкло от разочарования. — Я не хочу заканчивать разговор, но ты не будешь против, если я переоденусь для сна?

— С чего бы мне быть против? Мне всё равно, во что ты одет, если это позволит тебе остаться подольше, — сказал Фил. — Что ты обычно надеваешь на ночь?

— Пижамные штаны и футболку, — ответил Дэн. Это было недалеко от правды. Обычно он спал без футболки, но не собирался делать так на виду у Фила. — Если хочешь, я дам тебе выбрать, что я сегодня надену.

Дэн встал с кровати и развернул ноутбук так, чтобы Фил видел, как он вынимает одежду из шкафа.

— Чувствую себя всемогущим. У тебя там меховой костюм не завалялся?

— Нет. — Дэн повернулся к компьютеру, держа в руках несколько штанов, и поочерёдно приложил к себе каждые из них.

— Мне нравятся красные в клетку.

— Отлично, — Дэн рассмеялся, потому что так он и думал. Он бросил остальные штаны на пол и положил те, которые понравились Филу, на кровать. Затем он вытащил несколько своих любимых футболок и приложил их к своему телу. — Которая из них?

— Они все классные, — Фил сделал паузу, когда Дэн поднял последнюю. — Давай ту, которая с Muse.

— Ладно. Дай мне секунду, чтобы переодеться. Я скоро вернусь.

— Тебе не обязательно уходить, если не хочешь. Я точно не буду против, — сказал Фил. Дэн положил выбранную им футболку на кровать и уставился в монитор. Он не мог понять по лицу Фила, шутит тот или нет. Спустя несколько секунд тишины Фил чуть опустил голову и продолжил. — Шучу, Дэн. Уже поздно и я, наверное, сошёл с ума и глупо пошутил. Я же не обидел тебя, правда?

Дэн покачал головой и рассмеялся. Когда он замечал, что Фил нервничает, его охватывало сильное волнение, и ему казалось, что это ещё один недостаток его личности. Он любил слушать болтовню Фила, наблюдать, как тот перебирает пальцами и всем своим видом показывает, что, как и сам Дэн, попросту боится ляпнуть что-то не то.

Дэн улыбнулся и невольно подумал, что было бы забавно увидеть реакцию Фила, если он сделает вид, что воспринял его слова буквально. Он приподнял крышку ноутбука и сделал шаг назад, чтобы Фил мог видеть его тело целиком вместе с лицом. Затем он уставился прямо в глазок камеры и стянул толстовку через голову. На нём всё ещё была тонкая майка, так что он разделся не полностью. Он собирался выйти из кадра, чтобы закончить переодеваться, как только увидит лицо Фила и даст ему понять, что это шутка.

По крайней мере, таков был изначальный план. До тех пор, пока он не скинул толстовку на пол и не увидел реакцию Фила.

Казалось, Фил вообще забыл, что там была камера. Он застыл с приоткрытым ртом и широко открытыми от удивления глазами. Оживление и радость покинули его лицо полностью, без следа.

Когда-то Дэну казалось, что он запомнил лицо Фила, но со временем он понял, что у Фила миллион разных лиц.

Было лицо, которое Фил делал перед тем, как рассказать самую соль шутки, и то, которое он делал, когда отчаянно пытался не рассмеяться над ней. Были и более редкие выражения лица, которые случайно замечал Дэн: например, выражение, которое появлялось у Фила, когда он отвлекался на людей в коридоре, боясь, что они его услышат; или лицо, которое он делал, слушая игру Дэна на пианино. После множества часов их разговоров Дэн начал думать, что видел все выражения лица, которые мог изобразить Фил.

Но это было новым, упоительным.

Дэн почувствовал, что у него кружится голова, и сделал глубокий вдох. Он даже сам не осознавал, что задерживает дыхание. Он провёл пальцами вниз по животу и схватился за край майки. Глаза Фила раскрылись ещё шире, когда Дэн стянул её через голову и кинул на пол. На секунду Дэн застыл, позволяя Филу насладиться видом его обнажённой груди и краешком трусов, выглядывающим из-под джинсов.

Возможно, всё дело в том, что этот момент не был запланирован или отрепетирован, и Дэн действовал на чистом адреналине, но он больше не боялся. Он не беспокоился о том, чтобы выглядеть сексуально или делать вид, будто он знает, что делает. Он просто хотел, чтобы Фил его видел. Видел его целиком, если Фил этого хотел, всего его. Он не хотел больше чувствовать себя лжецом. И теперь, снимая с себя одежду так же, как он делал это в одиночестве, он наконец-то ощущал себя честным.

Дэн обеими руками расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах, а затем и молнию. Он был рад, что не попытался превратить это в настоящий стриптиз, потому что сомневался, что есть хоть один способ сексуально стянуть с себя узкие джинсы. Но, несмотря на это, когда Дэн спустил их до бёдер и затем, покачиваясь, еще ниже, он не мог не заметить, что Фил казался возбуждённым.

Никто из них не произнёс пока ни слова, но они неотрывно глядели друг на друга. Фил повернул компьютер так, чтобы Дэн мог видеть его только выше плеч. Его лицо сохраняло то ошеломлённое выражение, от которого живот Дэна скручивало от волнения. Только когда Дэн полностью снял джинсы и носки, кинув их в кучу одежды на полу, Фил заговорил снова.

— Дэн, ты надеваешь что-нибудь под пижаму, когда ложишься спать? — спросил он. Он казался взволнованным, и его голос был выше обычного, словно он с трудом мог перевести дыхание.

— Нет. — Теперь Дэн стоял в одних трусах, и его пальцы уже находились под резинкой. — А ты?

Фил покачал головой, словно окончательно лишился дара речи. На секунду он закрыл глаза и затем снова резко распахнул их и продолжил смотреть на экран компьютера, не желая пропустить ни секунды.

К этому моменту Дэн даже не собирался останавливаться. Он знал, что если перестанет думать о том, что он делает, то его переполнит нервозность, так что он просто позволил себе действовать машинально, по наитию. Он скользнул руками в трусы и спустил их вниз по бёдрам, словно делал так уже миллион раз. Он услышал, как Фил издал звук — нечто среднее между вздохом и стоном, но не посмотрел на него. Дэн смотрел на себя, пока спускал трусы до лодыжек и перешагивал через них. Он не обращал внимания на линию загара и все недостатки, на которые он всегда обращал внимание, а вместо этого попробовал взглянуть на себя глазами Фила. Он снова выпрямился и положил руки себе на пояс, неспешно проводя ими вниз, по внешней и внутренней стороне бёдер.

Дэн по-прежнему не знал наверняка, мог ли он увидеть это сам, но по неровному, рваному дыханию, раздававшемуся из динамиков его компьютера, было очевидно, что Филу очень нравилось на него смотреть.

— Итак, — промолвил Дэн, взяв с кровати одежду и надев пижамные штаны. — Ты сказал, красные в клетку, верно? Как они смотрятся?

Дэн надел футболку и снова сел на кровать, давая Филу время прийти в себя. Он отодвинул ноутбук подальше, чтобы свернуться калачиком рядом с ним, лёжа на боку и положив руку под голову. Не лучшее положение, но зато удобное.

— Ты выглядишь... то есть, это было... — Фил моргнул, глядя на экран. — Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что не обязан был делать это. Я не ожидал...

— Знаю, — прервал его Дэн. — Я просто хотел сделать это.

— Ты прекрасен.

Дэн взглянул на экран и удержался от своего обычного саркастического ответа. Как только он посмотрел на лицо Фила, то понял, что тот говорил от всего сердца. Так что, даже если Дэн не понимал этого, это не могло быть ложью. 

— Спасибо.

**Author's Note:**

> также опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3485646


End file.
